


Ты - мое все

by 0_Aurora_0



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Time Travel, драббл
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Aurora_0/pseuds/0_Aurora_0
Summary: Сборник драбблов FallenQueen2 и RisingQueen2 "Shinichi Weekend 2020".День 1. Путешествие во времени
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo, Хирако Шинджи/Ичиго Куросаки
Kudos: 8





	Ты - мое все

**Author's Note:**

> Разрешение на перевод получено.

— Так почему, говоришь, это Пустой тип хочет разговаривать именно со мной? — спросил Ичиго. Он уже следовал за Ренджи по улицам Сейрейтея, а прошло даже меньше часа с того момента, как его вытащили из постели.

— Он отказывается с кем-либо говорить. Мы пытались, но он не сказал ни слова. Нам необходимо узнать, что происходит. Он с легкостью убил Айзена и Тоусена, а его духовное давление огромно… Мы никогда не видели таких Пустых. Черт, мы даже не уверены, что он Пустой, — сказал Ренджи, когда они свернули с улицы и зашли в дом. Потом Ренджи повел Ичиго под землю по ряду тропок.

— Вам нужны ответы, и вы думаете он даст их мне? — предположил Ичиго, в то время как его пальцы рефлекторно дернулись к рукояти Зангецу, когда в поле зрения появилась клетка.

— Это единственное, что нам удалось узнать. Только будь осторожен, Ичиго. Этот другой…

Ренджи кивнул головой стоящему на страже Синигами. Дверь открылась, и Ичиго шагнул в полутемную камеру.

Мужчина с длинными светлыми волосами стоял, прислонившись спиной к противоположной стене. На его лице была ленивая усмешка, а его глаза были ярко-желтыми с черной склерой. Верхняя правая часть его лица была закрыта чистой белой костяной маской, которая продолжалась дальше по его черепу и смешивалась с волосами.

Ичиго заметил белые костяные доспехи, которые он видел на Пустых раньше, но его внимание привлекла огромная дыра в середине его груди. Ичиго заставил себя поднять глаза от дыры, и снова посмотреть в глаза мужчине. Они были наполнены какими-то эмоциями, когда гибрид уставился на него.

— Ичиго, ты пришел. Я не думал, что они пустят тебя, — заговорил мужчина ровным голосам. Он оттолкнулся от стены, но не делал шагов навстречу.

— Ты собираешься говорить только со мной, а им, похоже, очень сильно нужны ответы, — Ичиго пожал плечами. Даже с подавляющим духовную энергию ошейником на шее мужчины, Ичиго чувствовал исходящую от него силу. Она просачивалась ему в самую душу, и он ощущал, как она затрагивает что-то, что было в состоянии полной готовности с тех пор, как он проснулся.

— Я просто удивлен, что они поверили в это, — мужчина наклонился к Ичиго с улыбкой чеширского кота, его длинные волосы упали ему на плечи. Ичиго сузил глаза и снова захотел сжать Зангецу, но что-то, что он не мог понять, остановило его руку.

— Ты можешь чувствовать это, Ичиго? Рядом со мной ты чувствуешь что-то внутри себя, я успокаиваю что-то, что ты не можешь назвать. Во всяком случае, пока, — протянул мужчина, его когтистые пальцы начали постукивать по каменной стене за ним. Ичиго был уверен, что его сердце синхронизовалось с этим звуком.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — тихо спросил Ичиго и облизнул губы, замечая, как желтые глаза мужчины проследили за этим действием.

— Я знаю тебя, Ичиго, знаю тебя до последней клетки. Я знаю тебя больше, чем кто-либо другой. Вот почему я сделал это, стал этим, когда я потерял тебя. Потерял в войне, которая даже не твоя, ради мира, который тебя не заслуживает, — мужчина прошипел как разъяренный кот, а его глаза опасно сверкнули. Ичиго почувствовал, как на мгновение покачнулся от проявления силы.

— Кто ты? — прошептал Ичиго, его ресницы трепетали, когда когти легко касались его подбородка. Почему-то это ощущалось как возвращение домой после долгого дня.

— Тот, кто убьет любого, кто посмотрит на тебя также, как я смотрю, — мужчина широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя острые зубы. Это заявление должно было заставить Ичиго достать Занпакто и убраться отсюда. Однако он только еще раз качнулся, пока часть его не хотела ничего, кроме как свернуться калачиком рядом с мужчиной и мурлыкать.

— Кто я для тебя? — спросил Ичиго, делая небольшой шаг вперед, как будто его притягивал магнит.

— Ты — мое все, Ичиго, когда ты отдал свою душу, чтобы выиграть в войне, которая не была твоей… Это убило тебя, я вернулся с решением слишком поздно. Я держал тебя на руках, пока ты давился своей собственной кровью. С самого начала ты был едва ли человеком и когда ты отдал две трети своей души… То немногое, что осталось, не смогло сдержать это и это убило тебя, — произнес мужчина с болью в голосе. Его когти впились в ладонь и кровь медленно капала на пол.

— Вот почему ты вернулся, почему убил Айзена и Тоусена. Ты сделал это, чтобы спасти меня, ты стал таким… чтобы спасти меня, — тихим голосом сказал Ичиго, каким-то образом понимая, что ему рассказали, начиная с болезненных слов до выражения опустошения на лице, которое он не раз видел на лицах других людей.

— Ты всегда был умнее, чем кто-либо думает, — мягко сказал мужчина и шагнул вперед в личное пространство Ичиго, и Ичиго понял, что расслабляется, когда его лицо обхватывают окровавленные когти. — Я вернулся, чтобы спасти тебя и оберегать тебя, и я сделаю это.

Мужчина сомкнул их лбы в интимном жесте, и Ичиго обвил руками его тело, цепляясь за мех на ключицах мужчины.

— Как тебя зовут? — шепотом спросил Ичиго.

— Хирако… Шинджи, — Шинджи так же тихо ответил. Ичиго закрыл глаза. Принимая новое знание и то, как все внутри него жаждало присутствия Шинджи и его силы.

— Отпусти его! — закричал Ренджи, когда дверь открылась. Ичиго дернулся в руках Шинджи, поворачиваясь, чтобы увидеть, как Ренджи, капитан Укитаке и капитан Кьераку ворвались в камеру с Занпакто наготове.

— Прошу прощения, я сделал это однажды и планирую не делать этого больше никогда, — Шинджи мрачно усмехнулся и обернул одну руку вокруг Ичиго в защитном жесте, прижимая его к своей груди, пока на кончиках пальцев его свободной руки формировалось серо.

— У меня нет дел с Сообществом душ, теперь, когда Айзен мертв, я получил то, за чем пришел. Куросаки Ичиго больше не ваша забота, — рявкнул Шинджи и отпустил серо, взорвавшее потолок камеры.

Когда пыль рассеялась, была видна только огромная дыра в стене. Шинджи и Ичиго уже не было.


End file.
